Take Me Away
by JeweledSpectacle
Summary: Seto and Kisara are married. Here is their life as a couple told in sexual encounters. Lemons galore.
1. Chapter 1

Everything about her was strangely addicting, and he found himself craving to witness more and more of her. Her alabaster skin, her chapped lips, and her white hair all looked disheveled once his ministrations had led to a slow and teasing release. And he enjoyed watched her delicate features scrunch up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her normally cool composure dropped for the sweet weakness of surrender. The sounds that reluctantly moaned from the depths of her sensual vocal chords, escaping newly bruised lips that were swollen from harsh but gentle nips and bites and constant suckling that tasted like copper and cherry lip-balm, were lyrical and crescendoed the harder he went down on her, like the rain that pounded on the window. It was their only reminder that there was an outside world beyond the blue walls and white sheets that tangled them up in their own cocoon of earthly pleasures.

She wanted more. He could tell by the way she tried to give voice to her requests but only managed to murmur half-words and hums of squeamish delight when he dug farther into her. Again, and again, and again as she held onto him like a lifeline, and again and again as she wavered on the brink of shuddering release. But he stopped, leaning in to whisper in her ear. She whined quietly, her mouth still not functioning properly enough to beg for him to continue. He whispered in her ear, using the exact pitch and tone he knew she couldn't resist. He told her to beg. She whined some more. He could only smile, amused as her eyes gazed pleadingly up into his, her hands loosening their grip on his back, short crescent marks from her nails left behind from the pressure.

He caressed her face, his forehead against hers, watching as her lungs greedily took in as much air as possibly, trying to breathe properly. Her usual shy blush blossomed over her high cheekbones, but this time it was out of embarrassment. A moment later, she apologized for not being able to keep up. He shook his head, running his hand down her face, over her smooth curves to rest on her hip. He told her she was amazing. Her blush deepened and he smiled fondly at her. Finally, when her chest stopped heaving, he started again. Slower this time. More loving.

He thought more highly of her than anyone else. His dominating nature took a backseat as his need to appreciate her properly took the lead. He didn't want his selfishness to end it all so soon.

His hands roamed over her breasts, eyes witnessing the nipples perk up when he passed over them. He took one into his mouth, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue this time. She giggled at the wet touch, moaning when his teeth gave it the same treatment as her lips earlier. He tweaked her other breast with his fingers, kneading it and marveling at how soft she was. He switched to the other breast, his hot breath teasing the skin before he closed his mouth over it. When he came up, ready to move on to the next part she offered him, he found her hand forcing his head back down, her hips grinding against his. He smirked against her momentarily before continuing, deciding that it was her decision to continue when she wanted to, not his.

She told him not to rush. He complied.

He could feel the heat radiating from her core, but she held him back, catching his wrist when he trailed a hand southbound in effort to hear her squeal. Her hand over his, she rested it on her cheek instead. Finally, her hand let his head go, and he moved up to her lips, hovering there for a moment as he noticed a kind of lust he'd never seen in a girl's eyes before. It didn't say 'I want you,' he suddenly recognized. It said 'I need you.'

It furthered his own need to make her scream.

He stalled near her already wet opening for the second time that night, his length barely brushing against it as he waited for her to give him the green light. Finally, she nodded, and he plunged in. The strained half-moan turned him on, as did the orchestra of other sounds that his slow rhythm drew from her. She hummed and moaned and gasped and the only reason he was stopping himself from kissing her was because he didn't want her to stop.

He picked up his pace, hearing her moans do the same. Faster and faster he went until all she could manage were frantic breaths and strained moans. He suckled on her neck, pinched her nipples, and rubbed her clit just to see what would happen. Her blue eyes fogged over with pure lust and pleasure and she grew louder and louder with each action and thrust.

She murmured under her breath to keep going, to touch her there again, to never let go.

He, again, complied.

Soon they were both spent. The room echoed their act, with the smell of hot sex and sweat, with clothes strewn over the floor in messy heaps. But they didn't notice. Instead, despite it being five in the morning and having work in only a few hours, he found himself touching his forehead to hers, listening to the rain, and enjoying the sound and feel of her breath on his neck.

What once seemed like such a hard thing to say now became the easiest thing in the world.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tired eyes peered into his when he woke up that morning, a stern look in the familiar blue as if to scold him.

"You have work, Seto."

He kissed her. "It can wait."

Her thigh was nestled between his legs and the skin-on-skin contact turned him on. He kissed her again, maneuvering so that he was on top of her. He trailed down her jawline, her neck, her breasts, and her stomach. He blew hot breath on her clit and she squirmed. When he looked up, she nodded eagerly.

First he kissed the shaved pussy, receiving a shudder. Licking her clit experimentally, he tasted the spunk from the night before. He lapped at it, his tongue nudging at her folds and teasing her opening. She groaned, her hand pushing his head deeper into her as she widened her legs for him. He gripped her smooth thighs, massaging the skin there. She threw her head back, slutty sounds bubbling from her lips.

She was wet. So gloriously wet and tasty that he greedily licked at every part of her, even jabbing his tongue into her core. Her thighs shook, on the edge of orgasm, but he stopped.

He asked her if she was okay with this. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Please." The word was drawn out. She whimpered. He smirked, lifting himself up and showing her his hardened length.

"Please?" he echoed.

She scrambled to get up, tripping over the sheets, her head landing inches away from his long and tantalizing member. Her hands ghosted over it, eyes examining the thing that had penetrated her so many times. She'd never gotten to fully see it. The mushroom-shaped tip was dripping pre-cum, and she found the sudden inexplicable need to taste him. Her tongue lashed out at it, tickling the end. He couldn't wait, thrusting himself into her mouth. Her tongue circled around it, her eyes peering up at him through her milky lashes. He threw his head back, relishing the sensual feel of her tongue running along the underside, her teeth grating lightly on top. His hard-on was only intensified when the heat of her mouth suddenly left him, only to begin toying with his testicles. She nibbled at them, lathering them in her saliva, and then sucked on them hard. He groaned.

Pushing him down onto the bed, she leaned over top of him, placing her soaking pussy near his mouth as she continued to suck and lick at his throbbing dick. He complied happily, an unspoken agreement to help each other toward their release.

He rolled over, forcing his way on top so he could press farther into her, tasting more of her juices and loving the fact that he had this kind of effect on her. She, on the other hand, gripped his length at the base and pulled it toward her, squeezing lightly at first, then beginning to pump it up and down, her saliva and his pre-cum mixing to create a slick lube for her to work with.

"Cum for me, Seto. I want to taste you."

He nearly did. Her husky tone, so unlike her normal voice, did things to him that he couldn't explain.

"With me," he managed to grunt out in request.

With that done, they both started working harder on each other to get to their peaks. Her mouth was pumping him hard and fast, her tongue swirling and smacking against it as her mouth gurgled with saliva that she diligently coated his length with, only to suck it off with immense and excited vigor. His own tongue attacked her core, his hand coming up to harshly rub her clit, eliciting frantic moans that vibrated against his long member.

Suddenly, it all stopped.

"No..." she gasped. "I want you to cum inside me." The demand was forceful, a first for the shy girl, and Seto found himself turning his body around to do as she said, her sudden control turning him on.

He entered her roughly, the squelch of their juices sounding with every thrust as he slammed their bodies together. A loud smack accompanied each pump. He flipped her over to take her from behind, putting her on hands and knees, and leaned over, his chest molding with her back, and he grabbed her breasts, pinching the nipples hard and not letting go.

She cried out, the slutty noise spurring him on. He gathered her hair and pulled on it, her head following the pull. He could see tears in her eyes, as he often did when making love to her, and grinned as he tugged harder, watching as her back arched farther. Her hands were no longer gripping the sheets on the mattress, but groping her breasts. Between his massive, throbbing dick in her hot pussy and her self-stimulation, Seto knew she'd be reaching the brink of her orgasm soon.

Who knew such a reserved girl could be such a sex kitten?

His free hand pushed in her back, the arch getting more and more defined. She called his name. And suddenly, he bucked.

Squirt after squirt of cum burst into her as her own juices gushed from her pussy. Soon, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck and murmuring to her. She smiled. They drifted off back to sleep, still in ignorant bliss of the world around them.


	3. Chapter 3

In the coming nights, they found that pajamas were no longer needed as their intimacy reached a new height. Their naked bodies climbed into bed together, their curious hands running over the hot skin, the cool sensation lighting their nerves on fire. His length rubbed against her clit, at half-mast after merely feeling her melt into him as he sucked on her neck, bringing a fading hickey back to life.

He massaged the soft globes of her butt as she relaxed further into him. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her body pressed tightly against his. He sat up against the headboard so she came up onto his lap, her legs following her arms lead by clutching him around the waist.  
>He pried her ass-cheeks open, his fingers brushing against her anus. He imagined how wonderfully tight she would clamp over his dick, the thought sending shivers down his spine. Before he could ask for entry into her rear, she kissed him hard and full on the lips, her hands pressing his head into her.<p>

"Yes," she mumbled sensually against his closed lips.

That was all the permission he needed.

For her own comfort, he gently massaged the area, feeling the opening slowly loosen up and widen. After a couple minutes of this, he could fit two fingers into her, withdrawing a sharp gasp from her. She unraveled herself from his lap, letting him come around to lick the area around his fingers, both knuckle deep. Soon, she was wide enough for his dick. He thrust it in quickly, giving the newly-opened hole no time to close up. She squirmed in discomfort, a pained moan coming from her. He rubbed her back in assurance that he wouldn't do anything if it hurt her.

It clamped tight over his length, making him throb with heat. After a few moments to let them both get used to the new sensation, he began to slowly pump into her. It was such a tight fit for his thick dick that he had to consciously make an effort for his release to wait.  
>Kisara shuddered and groaned. "So good..."<p>

Seto took this as a sign to say the pain was no longer so harsh, and began to speed up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Seto groaned along with her, the single word becoming his mantra. It felt so good.

Kisara was sobbing on the floor, in a frenzied combination of pain and pleasure as she fingered her pussy, the double penetration making her hotter by the second. She told her husband to keep going. Neither of them could take this kind of pressure build-up, and their release soon came. The feeling of his seed in her ass was unlike anything she'd ever felt, but it was a welcome feeling that made her orgasm twice as hard.

They would be repeating that experience soon.


End file.
